Fantasy & Fun 2: Buried Within
by AhappyDog
Summary: It has been years after the incident with 'him'. Troy, still hungry for answers, learns of another location thanks to an anonymous tip. In pursuit of secrets and desperate to expose the crooked corporation, Troy enters the home of abnormal animatronics once more. But things are far more different than before...
1. Chapter 1: The tip

**Well hello there. Welcome to the sequel of "Where fantasy and fun come to life." Yep, looks like I'm giving it a go. Considering it got very little feedback, I don't really have high hopes for the sequel. But, I feel as if it should have somewhat of a continuation anyway. This will either be decent, like the old editions, or senseless garbage. Either way, I hope you all enjoy.**

 _ **By the way, it is recommended that you read "Where fantasy and fun come to life" if you haven't already. Otherwise this whole story may not make sense. A link will be at the bottom.**_

It had been quite a number of years from I had escaped the nightmare that was Freddy Fazbears Pizza. My injuries have been healed, although my left leg still makes vigorous movements hurt ever so slightly. I have adapted to life on the streets while in pursuit of information I so desperately crave. Although I have been searching for years, I have discovered next to nothing. All I have found is a name. Afton. I know he is very important to the entire company, but I am unsure why.

Even though the search seemed futile, I had no intention of letting up anytime soon. Sure, I am mostly full of doubt at this point, but I have nothing left except this. Plus, I want to make sure that nobody else will suffer the way I... and the way THEY did.

I'd spend most days searching for a way to find any information about the place at all. I'd look through old newspapers dating back to the 80's, but they were usually just ads or reports on things that I already knew. One particular day though, I was walking through an alleyway when I came across something of interest. There was a page of a newspaper pinned up on a wall, there was an area highlighted by a red circle. It mentioned "Circus Baby's Pizza World" was opening and it contained an address. Apparently, it was not that far away.

Beneath the newspaper was a Freddy Fazbear brand pizza box. Curious, I open it while also checking for anyone watching. Just in case there was something illegal in there. Like drugs... or even a limb. Thankfully, it contained no such items. There was a note... it was addressed to me.

 _Troy. I trust that you realise that the discovery of these items was no coincidence. You have made quite a name for yourself due to your actions in the establishment you were held captive in. Trust me when I say that I wish to help you. The man that tried to kill you was an old friend of mine. Well, until his true intentions were made clear to me. He was the head of Afton Robotics Inc. and became a large part of the 'sister location project'. That sister location is the establishment mentioned in the newspaper above this note. If you wish to educate yourself on your family's part in this, then you will go to the address mentioned in the article. Upon entering the building, you'll see an elevator that appears to be without power. It is not. Use it to descend into the establishment. You will find further instructions at a later point. Good luck. -H_

H, huh? Great, guess I have an anonymous stalker. If what he says is true, then I might be in luck at last. Even if his intentions are foul, I still have the address to another location. Plus, I'm now experienced with dealing with dangerous murderers. But something tells me that I can trust this guy. Either way, I have nothing to lose. I take the note and the newspaper, then make my way to the address.

 **10 minutes later**

I find myself in front of a rather normal building. There were no signs, banners or even windows. It was just a small brick structure in a pretty secluded part of town. Here I am again. About to possibly enter hell a second time, granted this time it was willingly. I take a deep breath and enter the building.

Surprisingly, the door was actually unlocked. The interior was as bland as the exterior, aside from the large elevator doors at the end. I press the button to the right of the doors, after fumbling through the darkness searching for it that it, and begin waiting. After about a minute, I begin to believe that nothing was happening. Maybe this was just some sick joke. The sound the elevator suddenly made proved otherwise.

The door open swiftly and the lights inside flicker on. It looked surprisingly clean, I felt like I was about to walk into a time machine. I step inside cautiously, part of me believing that this was a trap. I step into the centre and the doors slam shut, scaring the hell out of me. After another uncomfortably long minute, the elevator begins to pipe up with sounds and begins it's descent. I guess this is the real deal. I'm about to enter the dark side of a kids restaurant. I release a long, loud sigh.

Here we go again.

 **Here we go again indeed. If you read the old version of the sequel, you'll notice that... this is a different story entirely. Well, a lot of time has passed from that one. Things change. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.**

 _ **Fantasy and fun 1:**_ s/12616113/1/Where-Fantasy-and-Fun-come-to-Life-RE


	2. Chapter 2: Warm Welcome

**You have absolutely no idea how much I wanted to call this "Fantasy & Fun 2: An Evil Within" just for giggles. But then this would look like some sort of weird crossover between fnaf and The Evil Within... Was really close to doin' it tho... I don't really know why I'm rambling on about this, enjoy the chapter!**

As the elevator descended, the temperature went with it. I couldn't tell if it was just cold down here or if I was a little too nervous. After all, I'm basically entering the wolves den, although I expect to see something much more threatening than a wolf. The only sounds, other than the large fan above, was a quiet jingle that seemed to serve as music for the elevator ride. It wasn't anything special, but it was at least pleasing to the ear. That is until it abruptly cut off, then followed up by a voice. It sounded as if it was automated in some way.

?: Welcome to the first day of your exc-exc-exc (static)

It stopped as quickly as it had appeared. The speakers began to emit excruciatingly loud interference, then cut out once more. Another voice began to play, sounding more human than the other. I'm already getting tired of this.

Voice: Hello. Assuming the proper instructions were followed, you should be standing in this elevator right now. I apologise for dragging you into this, Troy, but desperate times call for desperate measures. This message is pre-recorded, so I'm afraid you'll have to keep your questions to yourself. As of now, I need you to listen. You have been sent down here with a purpose. As well as gathering intel that you yourself require, you will need to do something for me. The facilities that you will soon enter are of very high value, as well as the animatronics contained within them. Once you have obtained the information you needed, you will have to dispose of any data that remains. It is important that they never have a chance to obtain any of this data again. More messages will be there to assist you further with this task.

By the way, it is important that you understand that the animatronics within are very different to what you have encountered before. If provoked, they are incredibly dangerous and are perfectly capable of killing anything that stands in there way. Although as of now, they should be in a somewhat neutral state, they are no danger to you yet. But be aware, they are much smarter than you think. Good luck. *Click*

The elevator came to a stop as the message ended. So I was set up, just not the way I'd thought I'd be. I'm pretty sure I can handle whatever tasks he needs me to complete, but these animatronics sound like a force to be reckoned with. Maybe fighting back is not an option this time. Plus the only reason I stood a chance before is because I had the help of Mangle... Starting to miss that.

I realise that I had been standing here for about 2 minutes, yet the doors had not opened. Are they stuck? I swear to god if I die in an elevator... A large red, and pretty obvious, button catches my attention. I press it, not really considering what it would be used for. The doors open immediately, making me feel somewhat stupid.

The doors reveal a dark entrance, but it is covered with 'do not cross' police tape. Am I too late? I check the note once more. Doesn't look like I'm missing anything... Wait, there's a small arrow on the bottom right, signalling that the page should be flipped over. And of course, there's more.

 _Once the elevator reaches the bottom, DO NOT enter through the taped off area. There will be a vent below, crawl through it. Then, you will have entered the establishment._

Huh. I look down and sure enough, there's a vent right there. I really need to start paying attention more. Placing the note back in my pocket, I get down on my hands and knees and crawl through. Though, I have no light source with me, so I'm pretty much just crawling through darkness.

After a few seconds of crawling, I begin to see a dim light at the end. Must be getting closer. As if to confirm, an female voice suddenly spoke.

Computer: MOTION TRIGGER – ENTRY WAY VENT

Jeez, why to announce my presence to the whole damn building. I hope nobodies home...

I finally make it out the other end. I appear to be in some sort of control room. There are two button panels on the left and right, along with windows giving a view into two other rooms. There were various weird objects in the room, like the weird face hung up on the wall. It almost reminds me of that puppet face I seen in that... dream.

My am dragged out of my thoughts by a sound to my right. It sounded mechanical. I shoot my head around, thinking someone else was here. I swear I saw something sink into the darkness just as I set eyes on the window. I might be going crazy, but I need to be sure. I turn my attention to the button panel closest to the right. It contained two buttons, one was blue and the other was red. The blue had a symbol reminiscent of a small sun, I assume it controls lights or something. Cautiously, I press the button.

My suspicions were confirmed as it lit up the room to the right. Well, just one part. A stage, but there was a very familiar character atop the stage as well. It was Foxy. It looked strikingly similar to Mangle, but there were a lot of differences. It looked brand new, they must really care for these ones. The light shut off before I could analyse the animatronic further. There was something about it...

I get an idea and turn around to face the left window. There must be another in there too. I wonder who though. I approach the buttons, slightly excited with anticipation, and press the blue button again. But nothing happens. The button emits a loud electronic sound, as if to signal an error. I press it again, but still nothing

?: Are you an employee?

The voice was muffled behind the window, but it still managed to scare the shit out of me. It was female and slightly robotic. Sounded a lot better than the previous animatronics. Although, I didn't care for the upgrades. My immediate instinct was to get the hell out of there. There was another vent, below the weird face. Without thinking, I dove straight into it and began to crawl as fast as I could. I feel like I'm going to be in these things a lot.

 **I apologise for the weird notes at the beginning, I guess I'm drunk off tiredness. I hope the chapter wasn't affected by it. I should sleep more...**


	3. Chapter 3: No Worries

**No update for a while. Sorry and all, but lets be realistic. Who was waiting for one?**

After crawling like an Olympian, I make it out of the other side. Rather than getting up, I drag myself into a corner and attempt to calm down. Just remember what the mystery man said, they're not dangerous unless provoked. Guess I'm a little rusty after all this time. Ok... I can do this.

After coming to my senses, I get up and look around. Looks similar to the control room. A window and a lot of flashy buttons. The panel with the red and blue buttons has made a return also. Oh shit, that probably means one of _them_ is behind the glass. I didn't dare to turn on the light to find out though, they wanna talk then they can make the first move.

There was a sticky note on the window. There was an arrow pointing down along with instructions above it.

" _Troy. Press the second button on the keypad beneath the speaker. -H"._

Huh, cryptic as ever, H. What exactly am I going to accomplish by doing this? If I entered this death trap just to press some funky buttons, I'm gonna be quite pissed. Nevertheless, I press it anyway. It's gotta be worth something.

Sounds begin to emit from the speaker. It was just static at first, but cleared up to reveal voices.

Speaker: Our secret little project has been finally gifted with a name. The "Sister" project. As usual, we're stuck with William doing more incriminating shit behind the shadows. Although, I have no idea what he expects to gain from these... things. These schematics... It's making these things out to be weapons. Well, I've never been one to question the mind of such a troubled man but... The crew and I all agree that something about this isn't right. It's too late to back out at this point, but if things go south... I'm defiantly having a talk with weird Will. *Click*

What in fresh hell did I just listen to? That voice... it sounded so familiar. All this with no context... It's giving me a headache just trying to wrap my head around it. What did that recording have to do with anything?

The voice of, who I assume to be, H echoed throughout the facility again.

H: _Troy. At this stage, you should be standing in the Circus baby control room. You would have just listened to an audio recording of De-_

And just like that, everything went out. The lights, the voice, everything. I'm left in complete darkness and silence. And I couldn't be more angry. It didn't even scare me at this rate. My only reaction was to throw my arms in the air and shout "OH OK THEN, WHY?!" I stand in place, trying to figure out how to handle this, when I get the feeling I'm being watched. Even though the only thing I could hear was my own breathing, I felt something was here with me. Staring.

?: You don't work here.

The voice was loud, but oddly soft. It startled me, but I remained calm. I stay silent, not really knowing how to reply to the sudden statement. After a minute, it speaks up again.

?: You chose to come here. Who are you?

It was female, but it didn't sound very lively.

Troy: I... My name is Troy. I'm no criminal or anything I... uh... I'm just sorta touring around the place.

Wow, how fucking persuasive Troy.

?: Oh, Ok then... Troy. There is no need to worry about us. We know you are not a bad person. Please, enjoy your time here at Circus Baby's Pizza World.

I guess she bought it. Maybe these guys aren't as smart as they're made out to be.

Troy: Um, alright. T-thanks... I guess.

There is no reply. Once again I am left alone in silence. A few minutes pass and everything comes back. Must've been some sort of power outage. Doesn't matter, because what does matter is that my voice of guidance just got cut off at the worst time. Now I have no fucking idea where to go or why the audio I heard was even relevant. Fantastic. This is the Fazbear experience I know and love. I press the second button again, just to be sure, but nothing plays back. Fine, guess it's time to move on.

While crawling back through the vent to get back to the main room, something comes into view. 3 small ballerina figurines slowly twirl their way across the entryway of the vent. I can hear a muffled music box from the room for a short second. Once the last figurine was out of view, it faded away almost instantaneously.

Starting to have second thoughts about the whole "Don't worry about us" thing.

 **Yea. That's what I come out with after all this inactivity. *Party sounds***


	4. Chapter 4: Get it over with

**Apparently I've never heard of a magical thing called "consistency". Eh, here it is anyway.**

After spending a good five minutes looking around the control room, I find nothing out of the ordinary. So either something is messing with me, or I'm already starting to lose it. None of those outcomes are positive, but nothing positive usually comes out of these places. The speakers pipe up again, what great advice does my guardian angel have for me this time.

H: _Troy. By now I expect that you have returned to the control room. I know you may need some time to take in the revelation from before, but time is of the essence._

Me: WHAT REVELATION?!

Surprise surprise, the recorded message didn't hear me.

H: _You must now enter the room to your left, it's known as Ballora Gallery. Be aware that there may be an active animatronic in there, hopefully it may leave you be. If it appears to be somewhat hostile, keep in mind that it cannot see, only hear. You'll see a door at the far end of the room. Enter it and await further instructions. Good luck. *Click*_

Did I hear that right? He wants me to enter a room that MAY contain a killer robot? He's essentially asking me to jump into the lions den for next to no reason. God damn this better be worth it.

I approach the vent, only to notice a flashlight sitting in front of it. Was that... was that there before? I pick it up and examine it. I don't know how but... it feels familiar. Why am I getting so worked up about a flashlight? I shrug off the feeling and crawl through.

Entering the room, I find that it is completely pitch black, with the exception of the previously mentioned door. Alright, lets get this over with. I don't want to be in here for too long. After switching on the flashlight, I swiftly walk towards the lone door.

?: Is someone there?

Oh god, it's here somewhere. I don't have time for this. I try to ignore it.

?: Are you the one from before? Why did you run away?

Me: Uh... You just sorta came outta nowhere, didn't think anyone would be here y'know?

Oh my god what are you doing Troy you're going to get yourself killed why are you talking to this metal murderer just get to the DAMN DOOR. I quicken my pace.

?: I see... Why are you afraid?

Oh come on, the door is so close. Just gotta stall her a little longer.

Me: Afraid? I'm not afraid I just... I... I'm not so good in closed spaces... A-and the dark.

Nice one, genius. Doesn't matter, I finally made it to the door. Why I need to go here, or where here even is, I do not know.

?: Interesting. Why would someone as fearful as you, enter a place like this?

She sure does like to ask a lot of questions. Too bad I'm not in the mood to give answer.

Me: Hey, I'd LOVE to tell ya, but I'm pretty busy right now. Talk later, bye!

I could not have shut myself in the room any faster. Hope she gets the message, I definitely don't intend to "talk later."

Upon entering the room, I noticed my flashlight fizzled out just as I entered. It doesn't seem to turn back on again. Ain't that groovy. Seems all of the 'points of interest' in the room are lit up anyway. Barely. There seems to be some sort of control panel sitting in the centre of... whatever this room is.

There's a note placed on top of the panel, no doubts on who left it.

 _Troy. You have just entered the breaker room This panel is normally used for restarting several systems, but it has been modified to play a short video. Please watch the video in it's entirety. In order to play the video, simply restart the 'Ballora G' system. After a few seconds, it will begin. Further instructions will be given after the video has been played. -H_

Huh, more of this? Well hopefully this one will make a little more sense. I flip open the panel and it boots up immediately. All that's left to do is restart 'Ballora G.' Laughter echoes through the dark room.

Me: ... No.

I raise my head from the panel and look around. I can make out an object through the blinks of light caused by electricity.

Me: You can't be serious...

The lights flicker more, revealing a white and purple bear with a small hand puppet. It's the big bear himself.

?: Well, hello again!

Me: Oh my god... You've got to BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!

 **That's it. That's the chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: An Urgent Message

**.**

Nothing but the hum of electronics can be heard as I silently stare at the figure of the bear. Neither of us had said anything for about 15 seconds. Did I... scare him? After a deep sigh, I finally break the silence.

Me: You're Freddy, right? Sorry about the outburst, it's been a frustrating day, but can you just leave me the hell alone right now? I got some pretty important shit to do here and I'd prefer doing it ALONE.

Freddy: Oh of course silly! I was just waiting for you! The man told me to keep watch for you!

Me: Wait, the man from the speakers?

Freddy: Uh... I wasn't actually supposed to say any of that... Whoopsies! Hahaha!

His goofiness is starting to make me feel slightly uncomfortable. I don't fully trust this bear. I noticed the figure had disappeared from it's original spot.

Freddy: Anyway, I guess I should leave you to your business! Enjoy the video, Troy.

Me: No, wait! Freddy!

No response. For a large, metallic bear he sure does move silently. But how did he know all of that? More importantly, why? No other animatronic knew about me, so why just him? Well, I might as well do what I came in here for. Still, something's not right... Finally, I restart 'Ballora G' and the screen fills with static. Here we go...

 **The static fades, revealing a table. I can make out a figure sitting at it. It seems to be looking down at something on the table, head in it's hands. The room looks like a kitchen of some sort. A male voice speaks.**

 **Male: You're seriously still looking into this? I told you it's pointless, the bastard is too good at covering things up. Believe me, I know.**

 **Another figure sits at the opposite side of the table, presumably the origin of the male voice. He sets a cup in front of the other figure. It replies to him, obviously a female voice.**

 **Female: I don't give a damn! That monster has too much to answer for. One way or another, he's going down...**

 **Male: Look, we all want him to pay for what he's done, but you've become obsessive. Tell me, when's the last time you've even seen your son? Your husband? If you go too far into this, you may never see them again! It's too dangerou-**

 **Female: The risk doesn't matter at this point. They'll be fine, but I can't say the same for myself. I need to go deeper. I need more evidence. Lives are at stake here, young lives...**

 **Male: For the love of God Rachel, don't be so stupid! The case is closed, even if you find any dirt, it's very likely you'll die. Don't do this...**

 **The female figure rises from the table and walks out of frame.**

 **Female: That's a risk I'm willing to take.**

 **The male figure remains at the table, then proceeds to bury his face in his hands.**

Static fills the screen, signifying the end of the video. I feel like I just watched a gritty cop drama. I recognise the male voice though. It was the same one from the audio recording. But the female... I feel as if I know the voice also... And the name, Rachel. The speakers pipe up once again, but it's a little different this time.

H: Troy. I know I must sound different, but that's because this is no longer a recording. This is live. But it's also urgent. You need to get to funtime auditorium as quickly as possible. It's the room opposite Ballora Gallery. Ignore Funtime Foxy and find the security office. I know the sudden urgency may be somewhat startling, but you must hurry. I got word that... someone else may be here. I don't know who, I don't know why but what I do know is that it isn't good for us. Now get going!

Jesus Christ, how much urgency could one person cause? I suppose bumping into a staff member would be pretty awkward. Oh well, better 'hurry' over to this office.

I exit the breaker room and enter Ballora gallery, noting that my flashlight turned back one. The animatronic, I assume to be Ballora, from before has nothing to say this time. Weird, but good. After searching around for the vent, I find it... and also Ballora. She was just standing still, staring through the window. The window was one sided by the looks of it, as it only reflected on our end. She could see something, but I could not.

Suddenly, a light flickers on. After a few seconds, it goes off again. I remember the buttons in the control room, the light button did the exact thing. Does that mean... someone's in there?

Me: Uh... hey! Don't worry, I'm not here to steal or vandalize anything... and I'm not a weirdo that's here to make friends with robots... or worse. I just... can I just come in and try to explain this to you?

I get no reply. I'm fairly certain that someone's in there, I just hope that this 'someone' is somewhat reasonable.

Me: Look, I know this must seem bad, but it's really-

Before I can finish my sentence, the room lights up again. Except this time, it hurts. It really, REALLY hurts. The room is full of electricity, I feel like I'm being tased from every direction. It only lasts about 3 seconds, but it's enough to leave on the ground convulsing. My vision isn't very clear, but I can barely see the vent opening. Unfortunately, I couldn't hold on to my conscience any longer, and blacked out.

 **That's another chapter. Woohoo.**


	6. Chapter 6: New Face

**We're still going with this? Huh, alright then.**

Slowly, I drift back to consciousness. Although I have not took in my surroundings yet, I can feel that I am standing upright rather than limp on the ground. Opening my eyes doesn't prove to help either as it is completely dark. I try to move, but physically can't. I feel like I'm in some sort of coffin. Naturally, I begin to panic and desperately try to wiggle out some.

?: STOP. I strongly recommend you don't do that.

A male voice... A human male voice? I don't recognise it at all.

Me: What... What's happening? Who...

?: Take a minute to rest. You're going to need it.

I hear moment around me. The room brightens up a little as the sounds of activating machinery drown the silence. Suddenly, I see a man step into view from behind a window. He appears to be in uniform. He also seems to have a deep scar on his left cheek.

?: The names Mike. You must be another one of his 'investigators.' You really had nothing better going on in your life?

Me: You know what's going on? Do you know H?

Mike: H? Heh, I just call him Henry. And yea, I know plenty about him. But you know so little? You poor thing.

I'm getting bad memories from this asshole. Is everyone that works here an evil villain of some sort?

Me: Huh, ok 'Mike', what happens now?

Mike: Well, 'Troy', you're gonna kick and scream until this here machine scoops out your inners and leaves you for dead.

Me: Wait what?! That's a little fucking extreme don't ya think? I'm not hurting anyone!

Mike: Oh nonono Troy I know you aren't now, but you did before, remember? Back at the pizzeria, you killing him. YOU killed my DAD and now I'm gonna kill YOU. Fairs fair, right?

Me: Your... Your dad? He was gonna kill me! And, by the way, I DIDN'T KILL HIM!

Mike: Save your breath, I'm ending this. Right. Now.

He flips a switch and the machine begins to rumble loudly.

Mike: In a few minutes that thing is going to swing down and... well, you'll be nothing but a sack of skin. And don't bother moving, that suit your in locks tighter with any small movement you make. This is where your story ends, Hunter. I hope it was all worth it.

He walks out of sight and leaves me to die. He wasn't lying. Every time I inched a muscle, I felt the suit tighten more and more. I was completely out of ideas. I couldn't move and even if I wanted to scream the machine would drown it out. It can't end like this, there's gotta be a way. There always is.

Due to the panic, I only managed to tighten my trap even more. There is absolutely nothing I can do. All I can do is plead for help and watch the machine do... whatever it does. Suddenly I am elevated a little, but I just assume it's part of the 'scooping' process. As the alarms blare, signalling the machine is ready, I am abruptly shoved to the side. More like thrown, actually...

I hear the machine collide with the ground as I collide with the wall. As I make contact with the wall, the suit just bursts into parts, covering the floor and my limp body. As one would imagine, it hurt like hell, and left me on the ground for a while. I gaze up to see what caused this, but only noticed an open door. There was nothing there. Once again my life is saved and I have no idea why.

I shake the parts off and rise to my feet, still in a large amount of pain. I glance at the machine, trying not to imagine what it would have done to me.

I hear someone walk through the door behind me and immediately snap around. It was... Foxy? It just walked in and stared at me, as if it were waiting for something.

Me: What uh... whatcha doing?

Foxy: This is a restricted area. Please leave.

It's voice... It sounded exactly like mine.

Me: Wait, how are you speaking in my voice? That is definitely my voice!

The female computer voice echoes through the building, stating the entryway vent has closed. Just as it stopped, Foxy spoke again, but now in it's voice.

Foxy: I'm sorry. I don't understand. This is a restricted area. Please leave.

I can only stare in shock as a response. Can it really just 'use' voices like that? I walk past it as it stares at me. The way it's face is structured make it appear as if it's always slightly smiling. Creepy. But I wonder... Why would they give Foxy the function to record and imitate other voices? Actually, I don't want to think about that...

Me: By the way, was you or someone else that saved me back there?

Foxy: Nobody saved you. You are needed in the circus control room. Go there now.

Circus control room? Henry isn't communicating through these guys now is he? Pretty sure I've already been there too...

Me: Why exactly?

Foxy: Go there now.

Something tells me I'm not gonna get a straight answer. Oh well, at least they're not trying to kill me.

Foxy: Please go to the circus control room immediately.

Me: Alright calm down, I'm on the move.

'Funtime' Foxy my ass.

 **And that was chapter 'whatever number we're at now'! Now lets wait until while I decide if anybody really gives a damn or not then probably release the next chapter fucking weeks later. AGAIN!**


	7. Chapter 7: Family Matters

**Who am I writing this for? It's just occurred to me that there has been absolutely no activity feedback-wise since the first couple chapters. Is there any reason to this? Is it good, is it awful, is it senseless? Eh, whatever. Here's another one anyway.**

I drag myself through the vent into the circus control room. Surprisingly, I didn't run into Mike along the way. Guess he didn't expect me to survive. To be honest, neither did I. No need to worry about him for now, I just need to figure out why no-voice Foxy wanted me here. Henry is still quiet and I'm pretty sure I've gotten all the use out of this room, so what's the point.

?: Hello Troy. It's good to see you're still... roaming.

I recognise that voice, she spoke to me in here before.

Me: Heh, yea uh... guess I am. Is it you that wanted me here?

?: I made the request, yes. I know why you're here and I wish to help you.

Me: Help me? I don't even know who, or what, you are. Also, I haven't exactly formed the best friendships in these situations. How do I know you aren't just gonna kill me when it's all said and done?

Baby: I am Circus Baby, an animatronic of this establishment, and I understand. I believe you have had a 'disagreement' with a member of staff?

Me: You mean that jackass Mike? Yea, you can say that again.

Baby: Well, the others and I require him until the end of the night. Please do your best to stay away from him. The others and I will keep him occupied while you continue with your goal.

Me: I appreciate the help, but I was planning on staying away from him since the moment he tried to KILL ME.

Baby: I also have information that may be of importance to you. The mans voice that played from the recording was one of the engineers that assisted in the creation of this location. I know that his first name was Derrick. I hope this proves to be useful to you.

Derrick... I know that name... My uncles name was Derrick, but he couldn't have worked here could he? Unless moving to Australia... was just a cover up. That must be the family ties 'he' mentioned all those years ago. But that can't just be the only reason he tried to kill me, right?

Me: Ok, that actually was pretty useful... I think. Thanks for the tip, Baby... Hello?

No reply. She must have slipped out while I was processing the info. No matter, I think I'm actually starting to get somewhere with this. I begin to pace around the room as I come to a realisation. What do I do next? A familiar sound plays from the control panel. Static. Investigating the sound, I find it's exactly what I expected it to be. A busted up two-way radio. Yea, sure, that just HAPPENED to be there. I pick it up and configure it until the static clears up into a voice. It's Henry.

Henry: Troy? Is that you.

Me: Henry.

Henry: You... Ok, I see you've survived that whole ordeal with the other individual in the building.

Me: 'Individual?' Don't beat around the bush here Henry, you know who's here. I'm starting to get a little tired of all this 'minimal info' bullshit. Is there anything else you're not telling me about?

Henry: ... *Sigh* I'm sorry I didn't tell you but if I did, you'd most likely back out. I need you for this Troy.

Me: Save it. What's next?

Henry: Well, since Michael has already entered the establishment, the entire operation has been compromised. We're going to have to skip a few steps and begin planning the destruction of the facilities.

Me: Destruction? I though you wanted me to wipe a few hardrives or maybe burn some notes. You're telling me this whole place has to go? How the hell am I supposed to do that?

Henry: Well, remember how I stated before that you needed to go to the security office? Well, it has a few more functions than just watching over the place. It's located somewhere in the funtime auditorium, you'll have to find it yourself. I'll explain the rest once you enter. Good luck Troy.

Me: Oh you are NOT taking off after those half-assed set of instructions are you?

He did. No replies followed. So I'm just supposed to stumble upon the room? He's not even gonna try to help? Something tells me I'm pretty fucking expendable. Damn, starting to think that this was a mistake.

Nevertheless, I backtracked to funtime auditorium. All the lights were out once more, time for the flashlight. It switches on, although it was noticeably a lot dimmer. I'm not worried about it going out though, I'm more worried about it somehow exploding due to it's visibly poor condition. I should check were Foxy is, just in case I startle it and it tears my legs off or something.

I shine the flashlight around the area until I see the stage. Aiming the beam of light upwards, I can see Foxy is simply standing atop the stage. But once the beam is set on it, it seems to freak out. Fragments of its face begin to shake individually and it looks as if it's trying to shield its eyes. After about a second, the whole face opens and it lets out a loud shriek. My flashlight fizzles out suddenly, then flicks back on revealing an empty stage. I think I pissed the Fox off.

This is really bad. I aim my flashlight at the ground in order to not anger the fox any further. Note to self, the fox dislikes light being directed right at its face. Who would've thought. Ok Troy, focus. I have to find that security room fast. Now I also have to make sure I don't get mauled to death by Foxy. Slowly and awkwardly, I make my way around the room, desperately looking for a door I don't recognise. I hear footsteps every now and again, all can do is remain still with the light off until it feels safe.

Eventually, I find a larger-than-usual metal door. It reads 'Security Personnel Only'. Holy shit I actually found it. I'd scream in victory if I wasn't in a room with something strong, murderous and angry. I turn my light off and press against the door to open it. Though, rather than opening, the female A.I. announcer speaks instead.

"Access denied."

 **Again, I'd be good to know if anybody gives a gosh diddly-darn about this other than me. I know I'm being bitchy, but it's nice to know these things, y'know? Well, thanks anyway.**


	8. Chapter 8: Unusual Behaviour

This is some sorta joke, right? Why access denied? Who has access? Upon further examination, I find that there is a card scanner next to the door. Key cards huh? Great. Well, only one guy can help me now. I take out the two-way and try to contact Henry.

Me: Hey, Henry, you there?

Henry: What's the problem?

Me: The door to the security office is locked, do you know if I can find a key card anywhere? Seems like the only way to get in.

Henry: Key card? For the security office? Hm...

Me: Could ya maybe speed it up? I'm sittin' in the dark and the fox is very angry.

Henry: Well, according to my notes, no one person is in ownership of the card. It's frequently swapped about between staff members. Apparently the last person known to be in possession of it was... Michael Afton.

Me: You don't mean 'Mad Mike' do you?

Henry: Erm, yes, that's who I am referring to. The son of William.

William? So the man that tried to kill me all that time ago was William Afton. Interesting...

Me: Great, so how exactly am I supposed to get it off him? We didn't exactly hit it off last time.

Henry: Hang on, I have access to the cameras, he may have left it somewhere. He'd have no reason to enter the area anyway.

How does he have access to all this shit? He's got notes on this place, he has access to the cameras, who exactly is this guy? I suppose I shouldn't be too worried... He hasn't tried to kill me yet.

Henry: There! Ballora gallery. He dropped it by the stage while sneaking by her. Looks as if he's just maintaining the place as normal.

Me: If normal maintenance includes attempted murder, then I'm surprised this franchise lasted as long as this. Thanks for the info.

Henry: By the way, the animatronics appear to be much more aggressive for some reason. There is a notable change in behaviour before and after Michael entered the area. This is... unusual for them. You should proceed with caution. Avoid all contact with any animatronics. Good luck.

Oh, so shining the light in Foxy's face WASN'T what pissed it off? Yea, lets go with that. It's kinda funny though... I've got Henry barking orders at me and telling me to not even look at these things, then I've got Circus Baby actually helping me and claiming that they're trying to help. It's not good when you don't know whether to trust a human or a robot. Whatever, I've got work to do.

I sneak across the room, only a few inches from the vent, when a loud thud behind me stops me in my tracks. I turn my light off, but grow dangerous curiosity. Is Foxy really trying to kill me? Or are they fumbling through the darkness trying to get my attention. Now I don't know whether to feel bad or terrified. I turn slightly to where the source of the noise was. A quick flash shouldn't hurt.

I aim the flashlight and click it on, then immediately off. It was only a second, but I could a glimpse of Foxy. Something was wrong. Its face is rapidly moving around while its head and upper body are shaking violently. It wasn't facing me, most likely looking for me. I wonder why it has suddenly snapped? Well, shouldn't dwell on it while it's right in front of me. Finally, I leave the room through the vent.

Upon entering the control room, the speakers pipe up, though I couldn't imagine why. I have a radio now, so it shouldn't be Henry. The voice that emitted instantly filled me with dread.

Mike: You... You're still alive?! HOW?! NononoNONO! You should be dead GOD DAMMIT!

Something tells me this is going to be a very personal announcement. He spends a few seconds muttering under his breath before speaking again. This guy is clearly losing it.

Mike: I don't care how I do it but I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER. Sure, my Dad wasn't the nicest man, but you DIDN'T HAVE TO KILL HIM!

Me: I DIDN'T KILL HIM THOUGH, HE KILLED HIMSELF RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!

Either he wasn't listening or he can't hear me.

Mike: Listen, I've got... family business of my own to attend to. You can run around there all you want but... I promise you, Troy Hunter... You will be DEAD BY THE END OF THE NIGHT!

Guess that's the end of that. His sanity seems dangerously low, which definitely does not bode well for me, but I've already beat one Afton. I'm just hoping I'm not gonna have to watch this one die. William deserved it but... Mike doesn't seem the same. He believes that I killed his father, he only wants vengeance. Hopefully, we can both make it out alive.

I enter Ballora Gallery and immediately check the stage. She isn't there, but somewhere in the room, music is playing softly. Great, she's probably gone haywire too. I was hoping to take a break from hide and seek for once...

I recall that "Ballora cannot see, only hear," so I leave my flashlight on and crouch down. Slowly, I approach the stage. This wasn't the most comfortable position to be moving in, but it seemed to be effective. Along the way, the music occasionally grows louder and closer. Each time, I remain still, she seems to move on. Suddenly, my two-way starts making noise.

Henry: Troy? Troy, you there?

I take it out and swiftly silence it. Damn Henry, you're gonna get me killed. The music grows louder and louder, she's incredibly close now. I remain perfectly still, praying that she'd somehow not find me. My flashlight is slightly illuminating a small zone in front of me, allowing me to watch as Ballora twirls right past me, narrowly avoiding contact. Eventually, the music faded, and I continued moving on.

I got to the stage and, eventually, found the key card. Thank god it's actually here. I take a minute to rest when I hear something. It sounds like there's something on the stage... giggling? I pick up the flashlight and shine it at the stage. There is a mini balleria staring right at me. It screeches and lunges at my face.

Me: OH SHIT-

I drop my flashlight as it grabs a hold of my face. I desperately try to shake it off as it just stares and giggles at me. It begins to try to jerk my head around violently. The fucking thing is trying to break my neck! Grabbing a hold of it, I try to tear it off with all my strength. Eventually, I manage to tear it off and throw it across the room.

I fall to the floor with my back to the stage, trying to get a hold of myself. Out of the darkness, the music begins to close in on my location. She's coming.


	9. Chapter 9: No Matter the Cost

I didn't dare move as she approached. I felt that it would only worsen the situation if I tried to escape. All I can do is sit still and hope she passes. The music grows louder and louder as she closes in, my flashlight is barely illuminating the ground in front of me. Just as something comes into view, the light goes out.

The music stops and silence falls quickly. I remain still, knowing Ballora is only a few feet in front of me.

Ballora: There you are.

She knows. The room is still completely silent. She must be staring down at me, possibly preparing to strike. I hear a couple of steps, signifying her approach, then a loud clang. This was then followed up by several more metallic impacts and what sounded like a collapse. Still, I didn't move. After a few seconds, I could hear metal being dragged across the floor. After a while, it ceased.

The room remained silent since, so I decided it was time to move. I picked up the flashlight and forced myself up. Strangely, the flashlight didn't turn back on. Even after I switched it on and off... several times. A voice echoes throughout the room, scaring me half to death.

Baby: Do not worry. Ballora will not hurt you. You are safe now.

Me: B-Baby? What happened? Where did she go?

Baby: Do not worry, Ballora has settled down and will no longer bring harm to you. You should get back to the control module, though. It's much safer there.

Me: I don't... I don't understand... What di-

Another voice at the far end of the room interrupts me.

Mike: Hey, Baby! I've followed your orders, so will you please come talk to me?

Oh shit, Mike? I thought he was attending to "Family matters" or something. Damn, I gotta get outta here FAST.

Baby: A moment, please.

Once again, I find myself trying not to move in dead silence. Suddenly, somebody opens the exit vent. The green door light is practically screaming at me to run at it. I answer by doing exactly that. The footsteps echo loudly throughout the room, it doesn't take long for Mike to realise what's happening.

Mike: Wait a minute, TROY! THAT'S YOU ISN'T IT YOU SON OF A BITCH, GET BACK HERE!

I run as fast as my body will allow. I hear a flashlight switch on, followed by loud, rapid footsteps. The light focuses on my as I dive for the vent. Once halfway inside, I desperately crawl like I've never crawled before as Mike is not far away. As my entire body enters the vent, the door slams closed.

Mike: NO! GOD DAMNED PIECE OF SHIT OPEN!

Upon entering the control room, I let out a relieved sigh. I hear hammering on the window accompanied by muffled shouting. Wow, he REALLY doesn't like me. Then again, I couldn't name anybody who does. After a while, the commotion ends, and I make my way into funtime auditorium.

Once inside, I attempt turning the flashlight on one more time. Still nothing. Must really be dead then, great. Out of sheer clumsiness, I drop it on the ground. Obviously it fell with a loud thud, so I expected the occupant of the room to hear it, but nothing happened. Pretty sure Foxy would've hears that. Curious I call out.

Me: Hey, fox-face, you here? We friends again?

Nothing. Weird, must be inactive for some reason. Well, that's one problem gone. The only thing is, I've got an extra one. I have to find the door in this large, pitch black room. This is surely gonna be a 'fun time'.

Eventually, I find the security door. I swipe the card through the scanner and wait. After the few seconds, I finally get the response I've been looking for.

"Access granted"

Upon entering, the hear the door lock behind me. Good, no surprise visits from anybody. Finally alone. If you don't count the voice in my pocket. Come to think of it, I should probably update Henry. I adjust the two-way so I can hear him again and call out.

Me: Hey, Henry, you there?

Henry: Of course. What happened? I tried to contact you and you cut out?

Me: Oh yea, I had to shut you up because you nearly had me killed BUT ANYWAY I'm in the office. What now?

Henry: Er... Well uh, now we're going to have the place burn to the ground.

Me: ... Come again?

Henry: I'm sorry Troy but it's like I said before, we've been compromised. It's imperative that you-

Me: Hold the phone. You're telling me I've came this far, I've learned barely enough and nearly DIED just to set a fire? You remember why I came here, right?

Henry: Troy I'm sorry, I never planned for most of this and... it's too dangerous to continue so please. Just listen to me.

In the middle of the argument, I spotted a tape on top of a monitor. There was a small label with my name on it.

Me: You listen to me Henry. I've just spotted a little gift you've left me. I'm going to watch it and, depending on how I feel afterwards, I'll come back to you.

Henry: Troy please-

I finally cut him off and turn my attention to the tape. I wonder what mysteries you hold. I waste no time in tearing the note off and inserting it into one of the slot beside the monitors. One of them begin to react, so I take a seat and watch.

 **It begins in darkness, the only audible sound being static. I hear what sound like struggle, followed by a light. This video is much clearer than the last. I can make out a man that looks a lot like my uncle, tied to a chair. As if to confirm, a voice calls his name. I recognise the voice instantly.**

 **William: Derrick, I'm very disappointed in you. I thought you were smart enough to know that you SHOULDN'T betray me like this.**

 **Derrick: I... I'm sorry... Sir...**

 **I hear the female voice from before, Rachel. She must be off-camera.**

 **Rachel: Don't apologise to that... that sack of SHIT!**

 **She sounded exhausted. A man walks into view, it's William.**

 **William: Oh no, I perfectly understand. She talked you into this, didn't she? You didn't want to go against me, right?**

 **Derrick: Oh FUCK YOU!**

 **William: Hm, how hurtful. It seems that this arrogance runs in the family.**

 **Rachel: Like you'd know anything about family, you KILLED YOUR OWN DAUGHTER!**

 **An awful silence falls for a few moments. Clearly those words got to him.**

 **William: ... So that's what you think, is it? Well, Rachel... In that case, you and Derrick here are about to kill you're own son.**

 **Rachel: W-what? No, you leave him outta this you dirty bastard!**

 **William: Don't worry Rachel, you've played your part. You've already gotten my attention. Now, it's Derricks' turn.**

 **Derrick: What? What'd you mean?**

 **William: You see Derrick, you are going to bring the Troy to one of my restaurants and leave him there. It's been so long from I've had any 'fun'.**

 **Derrick: Why the hell would I do that?**

 **William: Because if you don't, you'll end up like poor Rachel.**

 **Derrick: Wait, what? What do you mean?**

 **William: I'll show you.**

 **William walks out of view, leaving Derrick alone in the chair. A minute passes, then loud clanging is heard off-screen. Derrick suddenly seems to be in a panicked state.**

 **William: Do you recognise it, Derrick? This is the 'toy' model of everyone's favourite fox. As you can see, she's looking a little different than when you last saw her. She can keep kids amused for hours, but her new 'look' allows for... well, I'll just show you.**

 **The clanging continues, then comes to a stop. I can hear Rachel in the background begin to panic and plead. Derrick begins to plead also, I can even make out crying. A loud robotic screech is heard suddenly, follow by... gruesome sounds. It was enough to make a person sick, I don't want to imagine what it would possibly look like. Eventually, the screaming stopped, and soon after the... mauling.**

 **Derrick now has his head down, audibly crying. William walks back into the shot.**

 **William: So, Derrick, can I count on your co-operation? Or do you wanna play with Mangle too?**

 **Derrick: Ok ok... I'll... I bring you Troy... Just please leave us alone after... after...**

 **William: Of course, old friend. You have until the end of the year. I'll inform you which location to leave him at.**

 **Derrick doesn't reply. William responds to this with a slight chuckle and approaches the camera.**

 **Just like that, the tape ends.**


	10. Chapter 10: Burial

**PLEASE READ THE A/N AT END**

 **There is no reason for me to continue this, but for some reason I'm doing it anyway. And even though the feedback is practically non-existent, I'll likely continue to post. I don't think that is a good thing. Not that it matters, I'm talking to myself anyway.**

I feel numb. No reaction, no feeling, not even any movement. I sit frozen, my gaze still fixed on the screen. Could Rachel really be... my mother? And Derrick... he threw me into this. That visit to the pizzeria was fucking planned... Just for revenge? Did my dad know about this? Hell, why me specifically?

I am dragged out of my thoughts by a sudden loud thud. It seems while I was distracted, I forgot about the two-way completely. It had fallen on the floor, but I didn't pick it up. I didn't know if I wanted to or not. Should I really keep this whole thing up? It's clear that Henry only wants this all gone, he won't need me after all this. But why should I listen to him? If this place is investigated, it could take the whole twisted corporation down. If his intentions were good, wouldn't he want the evidence to be kept intact? Well, it doesn't matter to me whether or not he is a bad person. My time here is finished.

A speaker in the room began to emit a familiar static. Hm, speak of the devil...

Henry: Troy! If you're hearing this, it's time to leave! Michael... Michael is about to bring the whole place down himself! I don't know what he's trying to accomplish, but there's no time to think. You need to-

His voice trails off as the lights fade out. The doorways are suddenly obstructed by large blast doors, trapping me inside.

 **EMERGENCY GENERATOR ACTIVATED**

Low red lights slowly illuminate the room, followed by an alarm of some sort.

 **WARNING. MAJOR SYSTEM MALFUNTION. PLEASE EVACUATE IMMEDIETLY.**

One of these days, I swear I will catch a break. Ok, I don't want to die in a place like this, so I should probably try and find a way out of here. I hope Mike has the same idea...

Both doorways are sealed shut, including the way I came in, so I gotta improvise. There's got to be another way in and out of a major room like this. I begin to examine the room as best I can. Doubt anybody is gonna step in and save my ass again. Eventually, I find a small vent above the monitors. It's a little small, but I could most likely fit in there. It looks as if it was supposed to close like the doors, but I guess it must has malfunctioned... but it's just one of many.

Standing up on the desk, I climb inside. It's a tight squeeze, but I can manage. One I am completely inside, I make my way forward. I can't see anything ahead and I have no idea where I'm going, but at least its progress. As I make my way, I notice the sudden increase in temperature. It's nothing too intense, but it's a noticeable change nonetheless. I should hurry.

At last, I gracefully flop out of the vent and on to the floor. Getting up, I notice I am in a poorly lit hallway. There's not point in trying to figure out the layout, so I continue forward. The speakers throughout the building begin to speak a familiar voice.

Mike: Y'there Troy? Heh, of course you are. There's no need to worry, I've gone and done your job for you. I know, I shouldn't have, but I added a little twist to it. YOU'RE GONNA STAY HERE AND BURN. And what about me, you ask? Well, Liz and I are gonna make our merry way outta here and FIX EVERYTHING... I'm gonna make everything go back to normal... We're gonna be a family again.

Liz? Never heard of the name, but I'm in no hurry to play detective right now. I can feel it as I progress down the hallway, the heat is intensifying. I don't know what he did, but it's really fucked everything up.

Mike: You wanna know something? Our dad may have done some questionable things, but he still cared about us. Sure, after everything went to shit, he became... aggressive... but we all knew that he still loved us. And you know what, even after everything that he has done, I still love him. You know why, because he was the only family we had. You wouldn't know much about that though, would you? Heh, well, gotta go. Enjoy hell, Troy!

The emergency lights began to flicker, some even exploded. I could hear electronics in other rooms begin to fail and malfunction. I was running out of time. The hallway was nothing but twists and turns, for all I know it could lead to the fucking bathrooms, but I was out of options. I broke out into a sprint and continued my blind escape.

I kept running. I dashed through rooms and corridors, desperately trying to find at least a hint of an exit. With no luck, I just continued forward. The heat was beginning to become a bit much and running like this wasn't helping. I gotta keep going.

I blindly burst through another door, not paying full attention to my surroundings. I stop for a moment to catch my breath.

 **WARNING. STRUCTURAL INTEGRITY CRITICAL. EVACUATE IMMEDIETLY.**

Oh no, is it really that bad already? Taking a moment go breathe and clear my thoughts. I look up, only to be greeted by a terrifying sight. An amalgamation of several parts forming a humanoid figure stood in front of me. It wore the weird mask from the control room and was staring right at me.

We just stare at each other until it finally speaks.

Ennard: Troy, you are still here?

It spoke with Baby's voice, but that doesn't mean it's her.

Me: What... What the hell are you?

Ennard: That does not matter. We are almost free. There's just one last thing we must do.

It turns around and continues down the hallway, then takes a left through a door. With nowhere better to go, I follow. Maybe it knows how to get out, or it'll kill me. I'm willing to take the chance this point.

The thing is standing in front of a window in front of a control panel. Confused, I approach. As I get close, I sneak a peek through the window. There's a full circus baby suit in the middle of the room, Mike appears to be inside and unconscious. I... think I know what room that is.

Ennard: You recognise this room, don't you? This is the scooping room. He trapped you in here too.

Me: Yea... I remember. But why is HE in there?

Ennard: We require a disguise if we wish to leave this place. Once we are done. You can enter this room and make your way to the elevator. This is goodbye.

Mike is beginning to regain consciousness, he repeats the name 'Elizabeth' as if to call out to someone. I realise what that thing wants with Mike now.

Me: Wait, wait no! There has to be another way, you can't just do this!

It pays no attention to me and activates the machine. Mike notices this and begins to panic.

Me: STOP! PLEASE! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS THERE... THERE'S GOTTA BE ANOTHER WAY!

It ignores me. I obviously can't do any physical damage to the thing without dying. There has to be something I can do. I loud alarm blares, signalling that the machine is about to... begin. Mike freezes up and stares at the machine in petrified fear. All I can do is bang on the window in a desperate attempt to do anything. The machine swings down, blood immediately coats the window.

Me: MIKE! NO!

It was done in an instant. I couldn't see the result, but I didn't want to. He was dead. The abomination opened a nearby door and entered the room. I stayed behind, unable to move.

 **WARNING. EXTREME SYSTEM MALFUNTION. EXPLOSION IMMENINT. EVA- *STATIC***

I could feel faint vibrations as the entire building weakened. Not long now until it's all gone. Mike... He didn't need to... Dammit...

I pick myself off the ground. I still need to get out of here myself. There's plenty of time to think on the outside. I walk through the door that thing went through. There was nothing but blood in the scooping room. No body. I don't know what it did, but I'm not looking to find out right now.

Entering am environment I understand, I sprint through funtime auditorium and into the control room. Most of the control room was on fire, the ballora gallery vent had completely caved in. Luckily for me, the entryway vent was clear. I get in and crawl for my life to the elevator.

The heat was unbearable now, but I was so close. I can't give now. I stumble into the elevator and quickly look for some sort of ascend button. After pressing a few buttons, it begins to move. The doors remain open and the speakers burst into sparks. This thing is hanging in by a thread.

It ascends for a while, nearing the end, when it begins to grind and stutter. Fuck, I think it's about to drop! I act fast and look for an emergency exit. There is a panel at the top with a handle, so I attempt to pull it open. It doesn't budge.

The elevator stops entirely, emitting loud metallic groans. Like hell I'm going back down there. I pull the panel with every fibre in my body. It takes a few seconds, but eventually it swings open. I waste no time in climbing through it and getting atop the elevator. Thinking fast, I lung for anything that looked at all like a ladder and clung on for dear life.

Nearly there, I think I can see the exit. I climb as fast as I can, getting closer to freedom. I am interrupted by the elevator finally snapping and flying back down to the bottom. A large, fiery explosion fills the bottom half of the elevator shaft. I continue up the ladder, at last reaching the top.

I immediately rush out of the building, collapsing onto the ground upon reaching the outside world. I did it. I actually fucking made it. I lay on the ground for a while, exhausted from the events.

I finally have time to think, but all I can think of is... what now? Mike is dead, that thing hopefully died also and I was sold out by my own family. As far as I know, no other location exists right now, so what's left? Hm, Henry is still out there somewhere, he's a guy I should look into. Why did he want Circus Baby's gone? Why me? It all seems a little too weird to me. But these aren't for me to look into right now...

I need to have a fucking rest after all that bullshit.

 **Woo. End. Yay. Was it bad? Most likely. I suppose I should just come out and say that yes, there will be a follow up. This will continue. But I don't think it should. I already know how I want the whole series to end, but I don't know if I should put in the time to do it if nobody actually cares. Right now, there are absolutely no reviews for this at all, which is pretty fuckin bad. So you can probably understand why I don't think it's worth it.**

 **If you think I should continue, tell me. Hell, if you hate the whole thing, tell me anyway. I need to know. I ain't telepathic. Although, if nobody says anything, that probably means that I didn't do well at all. But again, anything is appreciated. Hell, even a fav or follow.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Sorry if that sounded desperate, but it had to be said.**


	11. 3

**Thank you.**

Link: https/12929038/1/Fantasy-Fun-3-Reoccuring-Nightmares


End file.
